Villainy Rocks
by creep-stats3
Summary: You never see the villains winning for long, but how about now when some kick ass villains come to join a tournament where blood shed is the name of the game!


Villainy Rocks

Chapter One

Disclaimer: We do not own YYH or any of its characters or story.

"You are a demon of lower class with no power over yourself. You seek power and status that you do not deserve to obtain."

The low class demon charged his opponent in a raging temper with his claws held high in the position of attack. Paradox held her ground without flinching as he came.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Don´t hurt me!" the boy ran frantically from an ugly ogre that was catching up quickly. The blue apparition laughed menacingly as it gained on its prey.

The boy looked back in horror and tripped over a stray tree root flying into the ground and skidding forward. The ogre stopped running and grinned massively as he stepped towards the boy slowly enjoying the fear splayed across his young features.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A maniacal laugh and a spray of blood hit the walls and floors in the perimeter around the screaming figure of what was left. The body writhed on the ground clutching the stub of its arm. Its jaw open in a silent scream of torture and only a white Cheshire cat grin could be seen across the darkened room. The reflection of the light on the shimmering blade was held by the fiend relishing the torture.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A tall thin demon looked about itself angrily. Where was that human? The stench should have been enough to know its position, but no… The smell was concealed expertly with no trace of mistakes. The demon shifted its eyes to the trees, the ground and the surroundings searching for a trace of its enemy. It heard a rustle in the brush and swivelled its head violently in the direction of the sound.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suddenly the demon stopped short just inches from the girl's neck frozen in his anger. "Your hate would be the death of you. I'm simply helping it along."

The demon's eyes widened as fire rushed through its veins burning it from the inside out. It was a searing fire that burned every cell in its body. It felt its very pores steaming as the fire consumed it. It screamed in agony as the fire of its own hatred consumed it and left nothing but dust that was blown away in the wind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The ogre advanced a step. _Crack_. A twig broke under its huge clawed foot and he was blown to smithereens before he even knew he was dead. The boy watched the explosion with wide eyes and his mouth upturned slowly into a smirk and converted into a maniacal laugh that pierced the dead silence all around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The body on the floor finally ceased its movement and surrendered to its death. The bloodied floor and walls issued a metallic smell mixed with demonic aura. The predator hiding in the darkness stepped forward inhaling the scent like perfume. She sighed contentedly. The smell was invigorating to her senses and pumped adrenaline through her system. "I need more… blood." Her Cheshire cat grin glowed once more as she turned to find another victim flipping her butterfly knife as she went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As it turned out, the rustle was just a ruse to distract the poor devil. The sniper was hidden on the opposite side of the glade in some bushes that were well away from the demon. She smirked to herself triumphantly. What an easy catch… No hunt was necessary for this beast. She fired the silent weapon three times hitting the demon's vitals and it evaporated into nothing as it shrieked its defeat. "Damn you human!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The guard at the entrance to the cathedral wore long white hair to his thighs slouching over holding a sledge hammer over his shoulder eyeing the four visitors warily.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Three girls: one short wearing baggy cameo clothing with short brown hair and crystal blue eyes, two other tall ones with long blonde hair. One had hazel eyes and was dressed in a black tank top and faded blue jeans with tears in the fabric at the knees. The last had piercing deep blue eyes and was dressed in a black skirt open at the sides revealing grey leotards and dark brown hiking boots. The skirt was held by a silver studded belt and she wore a short black and grey striped shirt revealing her lower stomach with mid-length sleeves.

The last member, a young boy, came walking up with a goofy smile on his face. He had short brown messy hair and clear blue eyes with an impish shine to them. He wore blue sweats and a plain white T-shirt and a navy blue cap.

"We've come to enter the tournament." The one with the piercing eyes stated.

"Are you a team?" The guard demanded in his gravely tones.

The one in cameo glared at him. "Of course we're not. I don't need a team to succeed."

"You are forbidden to enter without a team of four. Conveniently, you are of such a number."

The boy came up and slung his arms around all three girls with a big grin. "Then we're a team. We'll get along just fine. You'll see!"

"Okay!" The girl with hazel eyes cheered.

"Murder the boy…" The one in cameo muttered.

The girl all dressed in black said nothing nor did she react.

"Oh come on you guys! I'm a nice guy. I can even make jokes!" The boy insisted with a big smile. Of the three girls, one looked murderous, the other looked happy-go-lucky, and another indifferent.

The guard eyed the group suspiciously and then moved to let them enter. He watched them silently as the boy dragged them past.

Once inside the boy let them all go and stood ahead of them with his hands on his sides. "So, now that we're a team, let's get to know each other! I'm Japes! What are all your names?"

"I'm Harrow!" The blonde with hazel eyes exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I'd kill you before telling you my name." The one in cameo said bluntly.

Japes eyed her with a smirk and brought out a small vile from his pocket. "Want me to sneak truth serum in your next beverage? Or can we do this the friendly way?" He said still smiling widely.

The girl glared daggers at Japes. "You can call me Arcane."

Harrow bounced over to the quietest member and slung her arms around her neck in a hug. "So who are you?"

"Paradox… That's what I call myself."

"We're going to be the best of friends! I can just feel it!" Japes said happily and then turned his back on his newfound team mates to lead them into the registry area.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SO! This is where we're gonna end this chapter. I'm sitting on my bed with 4 friends… Three of which are co-authors and one whose presence is here for moral support. The YYH characters will be coming in shortly. Don't worry, I promise all the greatness of Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara will be witnessed shortly if you stay with us. Also, we will include the vaguest of characters seen in the YYH series. Stay tuned for more of Villainy Rocks!


End file.
